The reconciliaton gift
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kate and Castle didn’t talk for a few weeks. She is angry with him But after all this days she finds the first pages of Nikie Heat as a present out of her house. // I wait reviews.Sorry for my bad english,I m from argentina


**The reconciliation gift **

Kate Beckett is a strong-willed woman. She respects all her own decision not matter while it has been. Her last choice was don't talk with Richard Castle anymore because he broke her trust when he investigated her mother's case although she said him that he didn't do it. She was to respect her decision not matter what. Even that decision hurt her. Even she neither asked him anything about the investigation. But she knows by her colleagues that the case was open again and only they are waiting for her for restart the search with the new and determinant clue. But she was lost. Requested leaved at work for a few weeks. She needed think about everything. All of her old wounds were opened again. Kate spent the last days imprisoned in her own house. Without pick up the phone a lot. Even almost without seeing anyone. Except for Esposito, Ryan, Will and Leanie are passing occasionally to see her. But all this was insufficient. She knows in deep of her own her that she missed him, Castle. But she couldn't forgive him, not yet. But one of this days something change.

Will Sorenson come to visit her. He spoke all the time and she just nodded his head most of the time. Then he said he had to return to work in Boston, and she said it was fine. When she accompanied him to the exit, they found a little packet lying on the entry floor. It was her from Alexis Castle. She couldn't hide her joy of know something about Castle, even tried to cover it. But Will is aware of what she feels for the writer, and what he feels for her, for that reason he encouraged her to open the package alone and try to reconcile with him. She said bye him while saying think about it. But Will knew that Kate would.

Kate entered the house with the package. She sat on the couch and placed the package on the table. She looked briefly and then opened it. Inside she found the first chapter of Nikie Heat and a note from Alexis:

"_Dear Kate, _

_Hello! I don't wonder you how are you; because I know you must be hurting also angry with my dad for invade your privacy. But so is he. When someone cares him, he gets into her or his life to help, even if the possibility of losing to this person is there. He just wanted to help you to solve this part of your life that you did so much damage. Even knowing that when he tells you about that, he will lose you forever, he said it. __He will never say that. In some way, He feels that he completed him mission and now he must face the consequences. But he is sad since that last day he spoke with you Kate. He lost the joy, his beautiful smile, he isn't writing. I had never seen him like this before. And that's because you imported too Kate Beckett. Once I thought to see something between you two, but after reading the first pages of Nikie Heat I knew it of the first hand. These are his words, his own feelings that speak for themselves in these pages. Read it by yourself. Bye. Your new friend forever. Alexis Castle"._

Kate supported the note on her chest and wiped the tears from her face. Never before had anyone written her something so sweet, so genuine. She felt the need to hug Alexis for that note so cute. But she was there alone. And almost for the first time, she felt too alone. She took the Nikie Heat's first chapter, she laid on the couch and started read it:

_Nikie Heat_

_Chapter One: She_

_It was late, and Niki__e Heat was tired of being all day fighting crime. Arrived home and closed the door behind her as if she was enclosing in her own little box glass. She lived alone, perhaps too alone. _

_Niki__e was a beautiful woman. About 30 years old. Who became in a police and then a detective, how outstanding account with her own lives. She had suffered much in her past and needs that her future was more about that what she couldn't solve before. She needs helped people like her (…)_

_Each day, after solving the case, she was done. But to get to her house and being so alone she was__, she was sad every day a little more (…) but, __One day, in an unusual case, she meets someone, a nice and attractive man. He fall in love with her at the first sight, but she didn't know it yet. (…)_

_(…__) She never before thought that this will can happen to her. But it was. She stared to worked with him all days and together solve the hardest cases. They made a great team. She just no felt alone anymore. (…) __She knew she could trust him and every time she looked into him eyes she felt safe. _(…)

Kate finished reading the chapter. Now she understands Alexis's words. When she said about know it of the first hand. The first chapter of Nikie Heat was an amazing gift to her. She knew Castle better than before when she read the others books. Because this was about her. About her world, and he was in there. The chapter described her perfectly. As if he knew her of a lifetime and not just a while ago. The chapter was full of feeling.

Kate was a time hugged her to the chapter. Suddenly, her hate for Castle was gone. And she felt the need to talk to him. She wanted give him a new chance. She thought to call him, but then, although it was late she decided to see him, go to his house. She dressed beauty, although simple and drove to him house.

When she was outside his door she thought about leaving, but then knocks the door. Alexis opened it. The young woman smiled to Kate and invited her to come in. Kate entered in to the house, she was very nervous. She thanked to Alexis for send to her the note and the chapter. Alexis hug her, as she need. Then, the young girl said thanks to Kate for was there. Alexis told Kate that her father was in the bedroom reading, and told her to go looking for him there. Kate was not sure but Alexis pushed her.

Kate went to his room. Knocked on the door but nobody answered her. So she came. Castle was sleeping with the book over his chest. She was leaning on him. She took the book and covered him with a blanket. Then she headed to the exit. But he woke up: _Beckett?_

She turns to him and saw his sad eyes mixing it with his new joy smile. He got up: _Why are you here? I mean… I want to say… I'm glad to be here, but…_

She interrupted him: _I know what you want to say Castle. I'm here because of Nikie Heat._

Castle: _Oh! Don't Worry! I decided doesn't write more about her._

Kate: _You should write more about her. It's amazing, Castle._

Castle: _How you…? _

Kate: _Alexis! Daughter of her father, don't you think so?_

Castle: _Yes, I think so._

Kate: _Anyway. I like so much the chapter one and I want to read more Castle._

Castle: _yes, but… _

Kate: _I want give to you one more chance, Castle!_ You owe me an explanation anyway.

Castle: _yes, of course…_

Kate: _Do you want be my partner again, Castle?_

Castle: _It's the most I want Detective Beckett._

Kate: _Ok. Castle sees you tomorrow!_

Kate turns to the door for come out, but he surprised her with a warm and strong hug.

Castle: _See you tomorrow, Kate!_


End file.
